Generally, NFC antenna has a communication distance less than 10 centimeters, and the NFC antenna can be interfered by metal material. Therefore, location and area of the NFC antenna are very restricted.
Traditional NFC antenna is manufactured by attaching a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) on a back shell of an electronic product (i.e. a cell phone), a feeding point, which is coated with gold, of the FPC is exposed to electrically connect with a shrapnel or a probe of a PCB (Printed circuit board). However, a contact resistance between the feeding point and one of the shrapnel and the probe may be unstable. Moreover, after a period of using, the shrapnel or the probe may be loose because frequently disassembling of the back shell, therefore, a connection between the feeding point and one of the shrapnel and the probe may be loose. In addition, there are many limitations for the NFC antenna, such as available space for housing the NFC antenna, location of a feeding point on a main board, interference with metal material and other components, and operation habit of user, which may restrict the overall layout of the product. Also, a thickness of the FPC may be large, thus it is difficult to achieve a trend of miniaturization.